Mon Amour: Rewrite
by DivineMadness101
Summary: Sleighton Florence moves from the sunny depths of California, to the rainest place in the US, La Push.Along the way she meets some people that she befriends, but her secrets that were once hidden become hard to hide with an protective brother & an imprint
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, you know that Paul wants us to come back and live in La Push with him and Rachel. We can be a family again." My father said to me.

"Dad, we already have a family: you and me. Why can't Paul and Rachel come down to California and live here?" I whined.

"My condition won't get any better here. I didn't want to get your hopes up, but Dr. Cullen is a miracle worker he's going to try and help get rid of the cancer."

I couldn't say anything to that, "You mean gone? Like forever, and your not going to die?"

"The most we can do is try, and that's why this move is very important. Even if it doesn't, your brother will be there to take care of you in case anything happens," He said raising his fraile body from the kitchen chair and walking toward the stairs. "I'm going to finish packing up my room do the same please, eh?"

"Fine," I muttered walking up behind him to my room to finish packing the remaining items that were scattered across my dresser and the floor.

My dad was diagnosed with cancer last year and despite the lack of contact we held with my brother, Paul flew up to California to see us. He convinced my father that moving back to La Push was the best option, just in case anything happens to him.

Paul was 11 and I was 5 when we moved from La Push to California. As soon as he turned sixteen he left to go back to La Push, living with my grandfather and going to high school on the reservation. My dad offered him everything he could possibly want, dad has a job as a music producer and he made good money from doing it,too. Paul being a stubborn, hard-head refused to take any money from my father to go to private school and when he refused to go to college it caused great tension between them. It wasn't until my dad was diagnosed with Cancer that they were on speaking terms, even then they weren't close only civil to each other. I noticed as soon as Paul had come to California everything about him changed. He used to be scrawny, but now he was bulked up and he was pretty scary. He used to have a very short temper, and now he had an even shorter one; the littest things would set him off. The last thing that changed is when he met Rachel he committed, if there was one thing about Paul he never committed to any girl before.

I learned from an early age that boys wanted sex; that's all they ever wanted, in my experiences at least. From the way Paul acted with girls, toying with their emotions since he was fourteen; I don't even want to go into detail about the two year he spent in Cali with us and how many girls he brought home. Then from an experience of my own. I couldn't bring myself to think about those nights in LA; I suppressed the memories that flooded the back of my mind, not wanting to relive the pain and suffering of those two years. The therapy sessions that I had to endure to get out of the depression I fell into, the bottles of pills, the alcohol levels i consumed, the drugs I did, the cuts that littered my entire arm, and the scars left by _him. _Everything fell through after that, the same year that everything was revealed my dad was diagnosed. Paul started coming around more often and hiding it from him became harder and harder, but I was able to.

I came across a pictures that were taken off the wall while I was packing up. One was of my mother, the other of Paul and I when we were younger, and the last one of my dad when he was healthy. I looked at the picture of my dad carefully trying to memorize ever part of his face before he was diagnosed. Nothing stopped him from living his life the way he did before the cancer. He told me once that he can still down in a hospital his whole life and let them run test on him, or go into the world and live; he chose the latter option.

I know that dad would do anything to make me happy, when Paul's visits became frequent dad sent me off to New York to live in a home with other teenagers that had been in my situation just to respect my wishes not to tell Paul anything. This is why I knew I had to be strong for him, go anywhere that could make him better. I know he wants to go see his old friends Billy and Charlie before he dies; he told me not to be scared of death, but to embrace it. I guess that's what he's doing "embracing" it. This was why I wasn't fighting it too much, that and because maybe a new start would be nice. Nobody knew me at the school, and nobody knew my history. I wouldn't get looks of pity when walking down the halls and maybe I wouldn't go home crying because the things that happened in my life sucked. I thought of all these new possibilites as I packed up the remaining items. Dumping all the boxes in the moving truck I went back into the empty room that was no longer mine, but some other luck little girl's. I sat in the middle of the spacious room thinking about life until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning my dad sat in the empty kitchen reading a news paper, "Ready to start a new life?" He asked as I approached the kitchen table.

"Yeah," I said as cheerfully as I could.

He put down his newspaper and looked at me carefully studying my expression. " I know we haven't had the easiest few years, and this covering up from Paul isn't good. Sending you up to New York so he wouldn't find out wasn't such a good idea. I think you need to tell him everything-"

Someone cut him off before he could finish, "Tell who what?" Paul walked into the kitchen smiling at both of us. "Hey little sis, Hey pops," He said acknowledging us both.

"Hi." I responded weakly, "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Eh nothing helping you guys move, dad's gonna take the car and your car is already in La Push. Dad payed to have it shipped there, and dad said me and you are going to be riding together." He said smiling down at me.

I sighed a breath of relief that he hadn't remembered the previous conversation.

"So whose telling what?"

My relief came too soon, "Nothing Paul, forget it." I sent my dad one of my looks and walked outside.

"Goodbye house, hello La Push." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter of the <strong>_Mon Amour _**rewrite. Tell me what you think of it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Alex," Paul called me Alex sometimes, because he thought my middle name was much normaler than the name my parents gave me. Alex was short for Alexandria. "How've you been?"

"Eh, you know the usual."

"How was the fashion internship in New York?" He asked casting a side glance at the road before his eyes returned to my face.

"Er...It went well I guess." I stuttered.

"I see..." He said turning his attention back to the route we were on.

We had been in this truck for a day and a half, we had only stopped for food; I could not wait to get to my new home. Paul talked too much; he was more like an older sister, than a brother. I mentally laughed at the image flashed in my mind of Paul in a wig and a dress, with heels. I looked out the window, holding in the fit of laughter that was soon going to engulf me. Luckily I saw a worn out sign probably from the rain and most of the letters had faded it was supposed to have said said 'Welcome to La Push', instead it said 'elcom to L Pus' and was instantly distracted.

I found myself looking around the barren land that was La Push. Paul passed by several houses, we didn't stop at any of them. We kept getting deeper and deeper into La Push. Where was this house that dad bought? Suddenly the car came to a halt, in front of me stood a large house with about three floors. The house overlooked the ocean.

Paul stepped out starting to unload the boxes of things, before I could even walk to the trunk to help he had already unloaded most of the contents of the truck.

"Jeez Paul," I said lightly punching him on the arm.

"What?"

"You already finished unpacking mostly everything."

He laughed as he continued to unpack the rest of the boxes. My dad and I didn't have much to bring here because my dad picked out all new stuff for the house. I had picked out things for my room and Paul and his friends had set everything up. The only thing left to bring was the personal items that would give the room character, and clothes.

I had been quick to help Paul put up the important things in the house and then quickly put my dad's boxes in the room Paul showed me was his.

Paul led me down the hallway, opening the door he revealed the most perfect room I could have ever asked for. There was a balcony overlooking the ocean, a stair case leading up to the loft and bathroom. The walls were a deep aqua color, with small designs that were skillfully painted. The bed was a queen sized canopy that matched the walls.

After Paul put the remaining boxes in my room he mumbled a quick goodbye and left the room. I heard another car, which was probably my dad's, mine was already in the garage of the house.

Another pair of foot steps made its way up the stairs, "Sleighton how do you like you new room?"

My dad came into view as he walked toward my door, "Dad I love it," I wasn't even kidding it was gorgeous.

"Good, you wouldn't mind if I hitched a ride with Billy tonight for the bonfire, I kind of wanted to Watch the Redskins game over-"

"Dad go have fun I'll pack up my room, I think Paul and Rachel might be picking me up."

He thanked me and walked out of the room to take a shower and get dressed.

I put all my stuff away, and looked for places to put my sports equipment when I heard a noise come from downstairs. My heart went into over drive; _What the hell? _

Nobody was going to be home till later tonight, I grabbed the closest think to me which was a bat. I crept down the stairs trying not to make any noise, when I turned the corner to the front door a large Quileute man faced the direction I was in and he moved slowly toward me.

"Stay back," I said hold the bat over my shoulder.

The figure didn't listen he came closer until he was right in front of me, he looked a little confused at first but then his eyes lit up as they made their way to my eyes and he wouldn't stop staring at me. I pulled the bat closer to me, as I felt a sudden shock go through my entire body. I ignored it, I didn't need to have feelings for a creep that was in my house.

"Who are you?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

No answer.

I took the bat and tapped the boy on the shoulder and you know what? Nothing happened he didn't stir at all he continued to stare at me with this expression that was not understandable. His facial features were lit up, and his smile was off the border. Staring at him I couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked.

From his muscular chest, to his amazing chocolate brown orbs, his smile made his entire face light up with joy as if something I did made his day.

I wanted to know what this stranger was doing in my house for all I know he could be like a killer. No matter how gorgeous he was I would knee him in the golden spot if he tried anything.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

He seemed to have snapped out of his trance and looked at the bat then to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you can put that away." He indicated to the bat that I held in my hand. "I'm Seth Clearwater, and I wanted see your father, Jim."

"Wait one second," I held the bat up as I walked toward the living room to the list that Paul left for me, it had numbers of the people I could call in case of an emergency. I sent him a glare before looking at the sheet, and his name was there.

"What's the number?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

The numbers he recited matched to the number on the sheet.

"Okay, your story matches up," I put the bat down and looked at him, "My dad's over at Billy Black's house."

"Is he coming back or.."

"No he's getting a ride with Billy to the bonfire."

"Oh okay thanks..I'll uh see you at the bonfire later right?"

"Yeah."

I knew one thing for sure there was a part of me telling me to let him stay, and honestly that part almost won out if he hadn't already walked out of the door. It felt as if he was taking part of my heart with him as I heard an engine start and then disappear into the summer afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all your support of Mon Amour, here's the second chapter I hope you guys like it! <strong>

**Thanks for the Reviews;; mrs. seth clearwater, RoCkMafIa1719, Percian-Perci, Michelle7, Maritza, and Meex!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand _

_~Somewhere Only We Know-Keane _

The breezy summer night sent the stray strands of hair flying into my face, causing the hair to caress my cheeks. No matter how much I tried to tuck the hair behind my ear they found a way back out. The sand felt soft and squishy beneath my feet, and the air smelled thickly of the ocean.

I followed my brother and Rachel down to wear the bonfires were being held, ever since I got in the car despite me being there they were wrapped up in each other. Holding hands, kissing, telling secrets, if there was a PDA award they would get it. As soon as we got down the hill a familiar figure came running toward me. Everything happened so fast if you had even blinked you would have missed it.

Seth, who was the figure running toward me was trying to go long for a football that was high in the air and slowly decreasing in altitude. Before I could move to a safe zone the muscular boy toppled over taking me with him onto the sandy ground of First Beach. I felt as if I was hit by a truck going more than three hundred miles an hour. I was pinned down to the grown by Seth, who was freaking out the instant he landed on me.

"Sleigh? Oh my God, are you okay?" His voice sounded frantic and so un-Seth like.

I moaned in response.

"I'm going to take that as a no," he said helping me onto my feet.

"I'm fine," I said after I was able to catch my breath and when all the feeling came back into my body, "Your quite a football player, do you play?"

I thought I saw a flash of sadness cross his face, but it was replaced quickly with his normal happier features.

"I don't play on our actual school team. I play with the guys, you know when I have time. I've made a commitment to them. . ." He said nervously; I knew right away that he was lying to me. I didn't like it, but I was going to have to lie to him about my entire life so I guess we were going to be even.

"Yeah," I said moving slowly toward the fire, realizing in seconds that walking was going to be a no. I could barely move without limping, I looked down and saw the my entire left leg was swollen from earlier's incident. I saw Seth's eyes widen in horror as it he took in the swelling of my leg.

"Sleigh-I-I'm so sorry," he looked like he was about to cry.

"Seth it's fine I'll be okay once I get some ice or something," but even that sounded a lie to me. In truth the pain was increasing with each step I took, it may have placated the injury but not heal it completely.

He looked at me skeptically before picking me up bridal style and walking over to the campfire. "Emily, did you bring the first aid kit?" His eyebrows knitted together while waiting for an answer from a beautiful ebony haired, with tan skin, and three marks that marred her beautiful face. Somehow those scars only added to her beauty, as if she wouldn't be herself without them.

"Of course I did, with you boys I have to," she said rolling her eyes at Seth.

She bent down and rummaged through one of the bags producing a first aid kit. Seth set me down on a log and took the kit from Emily; he got right to work in seconds finishing off the wrap on my leg perfectly.

"Are you training to be a doctor?" I asked curiously.

"No, but I have a doctor friend and I've seen him do this enough to know exactly what to do. Thankfully it's just a twist nothing too serious, it sound heal in a day or two."

"Okay," was all I said.

Throughout the night I hadn't really done much other than sit on a log and watch my surroundings. I was with Seth which was the only really good thing about this; he hadn't left my side since except to bring me food. We pretty much just talked, and laughed. When the guys would come around I'd watch him laugh and joke around with them. Giving them a playful smack on the arm, or some other kind of action to go along with the conversation.

Toward the end of the night a man wheeled into the circle, the man I realized was non other than Billy Black. He started telling the legends of our tribe. Everything that he said captured my attention even more. I was intrigued with the "cold ones" and the "warriors" since I heard the legends when I was younger, listening to them now made me return my interest to them.

My favorite part of the legends was the story of the third-wife. Imprinting, that's what they called it. I thought imprinting was the perfect way to find a perfect match. The only way I would even get close to another guy is if he imprinted on me. I mentally laughed, shapeshifters weren't real so I didn't have to worry about that. Meaning Seth was a big no-no. Some how my heart seemed to falter just a little as I thought about Seth, and how he could never be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while! <strong>

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers :: Hannah Berry, and Michelle7 for the reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

I was rummaging through the cabinets looking for the prescription medicine bottles I needed to take. There were about ten prescriptions that I needed to take. I leaned against the kitchen counter measuring the dosages, then I filled a cup of water and placed it next to the medicine.

"Here we go," I toasted out loud.

"Here's to depression," I said before I took the first pill. I do this a lot, chanting things before each pill.

"Here's to guys that ruined my life."

"Here's to stop cutting."

"Here's to quitting drugs"

"Here's to stop drinking to cover up problems."

"Here's to quitting smoking."

"Here's to my unsuccessful attempts at suicide."

"Here's to lying to my only brother."

"Here's to my dad who has cancer."

"Here's to moving to La Push," I popped the last pill in my mouth and swallowed it.

I moved to start putting away the prescription bottles, when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around facing Seth Clearwater, who wore a horror stricken expression.

"Seth, how much of that did you hear?"

"Everything," he said sadly.

I leaned against the counter, he heard _everything_?

"Seth, that wasn't meant for anyone else to hear. Can we just forget about it?"

"Sleigh-I can't forget what I just saw. Why are you taking so much medication is something wrong with your health?" His pleading tone begged me to tell him everything.

"Nothing is wrong with my physical health, except for my ankle, but it's okay now," I said laughing.

His face remained as hard as stone.

"Seth just let's forget about this, because I don't want to talk about it."

"Does Paul know anything about you taking all this medication?"

I looked at him guilt stricken, "No he doesn't, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You can't hide this from him forever."

I could have sworn he said _or me _somewhere in that speech, but I ignored it.

"I've been hiding this from Paul since last year, I think I can pull it off."

"You lived in California last year, you live in the same area as him now. La Push is a small place, secrets can't be kept for long."

"The only three people that know about this is Dad, me and you. I'm not planning on telling people why I need medication, my dad won't, and so I know if people find out it was_ you_."

"I'd never do that, tell someone what I just saw. I'm good at keeping secrets."

I sighed a breathe of relief.

"I want you to trust me," He said seriously.

That phrase burned in the back of my mind, _I want you to trust me_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the review Michelle7!<strong>

**I know this is short, but there is a lot going on in the chapter! Hope you liked itt :D **


End file.
